


New leaf

by PoltergeistForever



Series: Rock Society stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Short & Sweet, gemling mention, zirconocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: " Exactly. You're pretty perfect. I bet if you didn't meet that Quartz of yours you never would of rebelled. " Brownie stops walking ad looks up into the darkness. " Ugh, I wish I was perfect so I could of stayed in the light." I'm not perfect...far from it. Here, take a look at my  gem and she what's wrong with it. " Starlite walks towards the brown gem and lifts her chin slightly to revel her gem more. Brownie never really pay attention to the Blue's gem before, but she was surprised it wasn't a rectangle, It was shaped as a star.





	New leaf

 

" Alright, Gather around! " A tall, green gem announced out loud  as she stood up from the rock she was previously sitting on. Evey gem around stopped working and walked up the the green gem was, quite curious of their leader was going to say. 

Tsavorite Garnet was her name. She was once a proud high ranking captain in her younger years, but she gave that away after getting fed up with Homeworlds Standards.  She was tough gem, but had a soft heart, mentally speaking of course. She hated hurting others, so she  ran away and created a society in the depths of Homeworld that support both freedom and order.

She created a place which she called the " Rocks" society- A place where any gem could join regardless of their status, if  they were been doomed to be shattered, ran away like herself or just been been shunned by the gems above for being defective.

After a few minutes of waiting for the rest of all the other gems to show up Tsavorite  spoke up again, putting a hand on a brown gem who was standing with her.

 The gem was a run-away Brown Zircon. A gem who Tsavorite saved after finding the gem dirty, tired and alone in a deep caving system passed out. Though she didn't know too much about the gem, she still held her sympathy for her and wanted her to feel more welcomed.

 " Since good old Brownie decided to finally pitch in help and stay I need a partner for her to go out scouting and to learn the basics." Tsavorite grins and pats the brown gem's head. " Starlite, could you help her since your pretty familiar was scout-"Suddenly a loud voice cuts Tsavorite off, causing her to quickly turn to face a gem.

" I won't allow it!" A tall, stripped quartz step forwards holding the hand of the Blue Zircon who goes by the name Starlite. The quartz clenches her teeth aggressively and glares at the brown zircon who is clenching her fists bit. " That 'Zircon'hates her. Like are you trying to get my girlfriend shattered? really!" 

" I told you I would rather be called Brownie. " The brown's gem voice was quiet. She doesn't look up from the ground but she seemed angry." I don't want to be mention as a Zircon ." At the word 'zircon'' her voices tenses.

" Why? Are you too embarrassed about being a unless Zircon? Bet you left because you couldn't handle the pressure! " The Quartz tries steps closer, but The Blue Zircon pulls her back giving her a glaring look.

Brownie didn't answer because she knew Tsavorite would.

" That's enough, Zebra Jasper." Tsavorite cuts in sharply making Zebra back up quickly shut her mouth.  She didn't want to be kicked out. She knew not to push Ts buttons too hard. After few minutes of silence Tsavorite then turns to Brownie; who is playing with her hands aggressively now. 

" I want you to try to get along."

Brownie at first didn't respond and Tsavorite had to repeat herself. " Fine, Tsavorite.   After that I am done and I don't want to see Starlite again."

" Very well, Brownie." she was giving a nod in agreement.

" I swear, TS. If she lays a hand on S-" Zebra pips up again but was shushed by Tsavorite's hard glare. Starlite, then breaks from Zebra's Jaspers grip and give the large gem arm a squeeze in resurgence.

" I am fine with her wishes. Oh Zebra, be good for me." Starlite says quietly. After a few minutes of Starlite's and Zebra's hugging and kissing each other good bye, both zircons left the safety and venture off deep into the caves.

===============

" So..."

" Don't speak to me."

Starlite felt tense following this angry Zircon around, but she knew what Tsavorite was doing. She needed to break the thick ice and figure out why she hated her so much.

" Look, you seem tense." Starite says quietly as she kept her sweet distance from the gem." C-can you please tell me what I did so wrong to hurt you? "

The brown gem stopped abruptly stopped walking and whipped around to face Starite who quickly stopped in her place. " Your awful presence, that's what bugging me. You just....YOU!" Brownie yelled and raise a fist aggressively. " If you damn girlfriend wasn't there I would hit you."

" Would hitting me make you feel better?" Starite's voice is now a whisper.

"W-what?" The brown gem voice lower and her fist quickly and stare at the gem in front of her. She was bit taken back and surprised. She stood in silence until Starlite decided to speak up again.

" If hitting me helps, then do it. I can see you mad and I wanted to make you happy. If this breaks the tension I am not afraid of getting hit around."

" Are you trying to test me? A-re you trying to make me feel so sorry for a more successful gem!" Brownie turns away and continues walking. " I don't have time to give two boulders about you."

" You think I'm successful? Does it look like I am? I am deep with in the ground juggling my job scouting and raising a gemling!" Starlite quickly tried catching up with Brownie, but she was surprising fast for a gem with a short stride. " I'm-

" How long where you loyal for? As in working for the Diamonds?"

" Ummm, maybe 9,000 plus? I don't know. I never really counted..." Starlite was confused.

" Exactly. You're pretty perfect. I bet if you didn't meet that Quartz of yours you never would of rebelled. " Brownie stops walking ad looks up into the darkness. " Ugh, I wish I was perfect so I could of stayed in the light.

" I'm not perfect...far from it. Here, take a look at my  gem and she what's wrong with it. " Starlite walks towards the brown gem and lifts her chin slightly to revel her gem more. Brownie never really pay attention to the Blue's gem before, but she was surprised it wasn't a rectangle, It was shaped as a star.

" When I was made, my gem somehow got made into a star. I guess it was due to me being around gems with star cuts, but nonetheless my gem is a star which considers me as defective by default. Everyone use to poke fun at my gem and say '' I would join the crystal gems someday'' and they weren't that wrong. It took awhile, but I did join another rebelling group after falling in love with a client who was on death row..." 

Starlite sighed. " I'm not defective that much, but having my gem as a stupid star really screwed with my confidence. Brownie, is me being blue a problem or was it you thinking I was a perfect gem and throwing my life away?"

"Umm, both actually...." Brownie finally admitted, she looked at the ground. " I was being picked on by a tall, highly respected, Blue Zircon just after being created. I thought you were like that. I guess you're not."

" Oh, I'm not like that at all. Please, can we start all over and become friends?"  Starlite held out a shaky hand towards Brownie, praying she take it. " Hello, I'm Starlite. Nice to meet you."

Brownie looked up towards Starlite. She lifts her hand, hesitating bit before finally shaking Starlite's hand. " I'm Brownie. Nice to meet you too."

"Don't worry. I promise that I will never hurt you...." Starlite smiles and was meet with another smile back. 

 

 


End file.
